Abby is Taught a Lesson
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Abby starts stalling on evidence while Tony is team lead. Her actions cause Tim to get hurt so the Director decides to teach her a lesson on how replaceable she is. The team is angry so Abby doesn't only need to admit she was wrong but earn their forgiveness back.


A/N: I finally thought I would write this. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

The expression on Abby's face when she saw Tony leaned against the table behind her ,with his arms crossed and his face expressionless,could only be considered her version of a sneer. Huffing she snatched a file from her beside her and shoved it towards Tony. She barely kept herself from insulting at him as he looked through the file and his lips thinned while reading her fingerprint match.

She almost flinched from the furious look on his voice, but it was his unnatural icy voice that gave her chills, "This is a fingerprint that was on the bullets that killed Lt. Freydell. It matches with the teacher, John Forest. You mind telling me why this is dated three days ago, when I know McGee and Ziva have been down here since then."

Sick of the unjustified anger he was giving her she snapped, "Oh don't speak to me like that. It might surprise you Tony, but my workload does not revolve around you. Maybe if you came off this power-trip your on and came down here instead of lording your power over the others to make them come down here; I might have remembered it. Someone needs to teach you a lesson on your disgusting conduct of trying to take Gibbs' place. I'm a busy person and if you don't mind I have more important work to do then to feed your arrogance."

With that she spun around back to what she was working on only to pale when she came face to face with the Director. Shaking off her shock she nearly went in hysterics when she saw that both Ziva and Tim were with her ,and Tim his in a sling. Stepping forward to hug him she was startled when Ziva blocked her path and gave her a glare that could have rivaled one of Gibbs.

The Director's business as usual voice the caught her attention, "Misses Scutio it seems we have worked you to hard; if you being to busy is what caused my MCRT to nearly get shot today. Personally I think it is you that has gone a power-trip without Gibbs to keep you down on Earth. Though I guess we'll take your word for it that you were simply to busy; I have also taken the money out of your paycheck that Tony has had to take out of his own back-pocket to pay for a lab to handle majority of his evidence. Don't worry though I'm sure this type of situation won't happen again, because I've hired you three assistants that you will be training to take permanent jobs in this building. I think it will take around a month to get them use to these facilities before they take over."

Abby rocked back as the Director abruptly strode away. She suddenly felt as if her throat was too dry. Was she being replaced. Shaking her head she knew that she could fix this. She would just outshine all those incompetents and get the teams forgiveness. It wouldn't be to hard just an apology and little bit of her sparkling personality. Everything will be as right as rain.

Opening her mouth she was suddenly cut off by Tony, "You know Abby out of everyone you surprised me the most with your treatment. I expected it from Ziva and McGee; the never hid their doubts about me. You though well I thought were like brother and sister. You knew I would never want Gibbs to leave just like you knew that I missed him to. You knew that and yet out of everyone you had to have been the most vicious in your treatment of me these last two months. Because of your sudden urge to play the Divine Punisher we were nearly killed today. You see today we went Forest's apartment to ask more questions. It seems he realized that the glove he wore when he handled his gun had a hole in it; so he assumed we were there to arrest him. He opened fire on us as soon as we entered. We handled it enough but I was forced to push McGee out of the way causing him to hurt his arm. Don't worry it'll be better in a few days. That is if you give a damn."

She had no chance to reply before Tony stormed out and Tim started in on her, "I picked up that report at what had to be only a few hours after it had been done. You immediately smacked upside the head and told me it was for another case. You lied to me Abby. To be frank I'm tired of being used by you and more than half the time getting hurt because of it. You never care about my feelings and you throw tantrums anytime you don't get your way. We have gone out on dates and act as if we're going to start a relationship, but you refuse anytime I ask. Though if I go out on a date the woman suddenly gets harassed electronically in someway. This isn't an equal relationship or friendship and until you can apologize, mean it, and fix it I don't want to talk to you outside a professional standing."

Abby was furious. How dare Tim speak to her like that, when he should be happy that she was planning to get Gibbs to not include her in rule 12 so that she could date him! Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to tell Tim just what she thought; when Ziva suddenly put her hand in-front of her mouth. Turning her glare to the woman she got even angrier at the unimpressed look Ziva was giving her.

Ziva lowered her hand and nodded for Tim to leave. Finally alone Ziva looked towards the pouting goth and spoke, "I and McGee are in someways no different then you, when it comes to Tony. At first we were angry that he had taken over and we acted like spoiled children in our actions to him. We are very lucky that he cares for us because he could have easily split the team and headed his own. It wasn't until we saw the affect that your attitude was having that we finally realized that we were punishing Tony for no reason. It wasn't like he made Gibbs leave, but we acted like we did. I guess we owe you for giving Tim and me a wake up call. We don't own the ability to grieve for Gibbs and it's about time we all started acting like adults about it. Tim and me we have already tried to make that change and now it's your turn. You might not be ready to admit it yet, but you know that you acted wrong and it time to fix it."

Her lab now empty Abby screamed in frustration and threw her empty cup at the wall. How did things go so wrong. First Gibbs leaves, then Tony steals Gibbs' position, then she finds out that she might get replaced, and finally noblody was listening to her. What next?

* * *

Please review. I hope you liked it.


End file.
